Two Broken Legs
by ShadowBluebell
Summary: OneShot. Kagome fell down the well on her fifteenth birthday…and broke her legs! Ouch.


Kagome fell down the well on her fifteenth birthday…_and broke her legs!_

-

-

-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The loud heart monitor hovered somewhere above her. The glaring lights reflecting off of the white walls made the hospital room ethereal and empty.

"Ah, you're awake."

Kagome's pupils slowly adjusted to the blinding lights and rolled to the man standing beside her bed. His violet eyes were distinct and bright. It was hard to not notice his long silk black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Envy was the word.

"My name is Yashagami Tessai, but you can just call me Tessai. Or better yet," he gave a crooked smile, "Inuyasha."

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered, her throat dry and sore.

He shrugged nonchalantly and explained, "It's a play on my surname and my "dog-like" behavior. Or so my coworkers claim." He reached for the clipboard attached to the end of her bed. "Higurashi Kagome, huh? Now I remember why you look so familiar."

"Oh?"

"I visited your shrine last week. You were yelling at your brother about your bra, or some type of undergarment."

Kagome blushed. She remembered that incident quite clearly. "Oh."

"Speaking of your family, they were quite…_anxious_ during visiting hours. You grandpa kept saying you were possessed by the spirit of a centipede." She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked whenever he smiled and his eyes crinkled.

Kagome groaned, weariness setting in. "What…what hap…"

"What happened? Your brother told me you were looking for your cat when the wooden steps broke and you fell into an old well. Not surprisingly you blacked out from the pain. It's amazing you didn't break your neck."

"Oh," she said for the third time before darkness crept in.

-

-

-

"Really, guys, I'm all right. I don't need anymore," she squinted at the gift, "hand lotion?"

Ayumi squirmed under Kagome's incredulous gaze. "I thought your hand was getting a little dry, that's all."

Kagome sighed and leaned back on the pillows propped up behind her. It had been nearly two weeks since she had fallen into the well. Usually a broken leg wouldn't require hospitalization—just a cast and a pat on the shoulder and off they went. But breaking both legs, shattering one in particular, did a number on the unfortunate 15 year old.

What a birthday present.

"All right you three," Miroku, the cardiac surgeon with too much time on his wandering hands, came in. "Visiting hours are over. You all better leave before Kagome's doctor loses his temper."

Yuka and Eri scoffed while Ayumi giggled, the three of them reminiscing about the last encounter with the moody Inuyasha. Non to say they hadn't been awestruck by his handsomeness.

"Bye Kagome," the three said in a chorus. They left, leaving behind gifts, homework sheets and get well cards. Ayumi backtracked, however, and poked her head back in the room and said, "Oh, I hope everything goes well with your fiancée!"

Miroku smiled wearily, thinking about Sango. It was a strange coincidence that Sango had been the paramedic who pulled Kagome out of the well and brought her to the hospital.

Kagome stared at Miroku. His eyes had glazed over and a goofy grin had spread across his face. She shook her head.

Love.

-

-

-

"It's so nice outside!" Kagome said as she shielded her face from the sun. "Thanks for doing this."

Inuyasha, who was pushing her wheelchair across the hospital grounds, sighed. "Not like I had anything better to do."

Kagome beamed. "Why the long face?"

"Step-family's visiting from Kyoto."

"I take it you guys aren't close."

"Hardly. Sesshomaru's an ass. And his mom—"

"Sesshomaru? Doesn't that mean Killing Perfection?"

"Our little nickname for the coldhearted bastard," he smirked, looking ahead at the paved walkway. "Yashagami Tenseimaru."

It seemed everyone in his family had a long, archaic name.

-

-

-

"You'll be out of the hospital after the next surgery!" Her brother exclaimed merrily.

Kagome couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Yay."

"You know what's even more awesome?"

"What?"

"They're letting you keep the wheelchair!"

Kagome sighed.

"We haven't seen your doctor in a while," her mother looked at the door as if she'd see him pass by any moment. "Inuyasha, was it?"

"Big Brother Inu gave Shippou a scalpel and a stethoscope for his birthday!" Souta smiled, referring to the young boy in his class who had a crush on Kagome and visited her often.

"What a thoughtful young man," her mother cooed. "And a doctor at such a young age!"

Grandpa grunted. "I suppose it is impressive."

"So where is he, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Probably visiting his family." Would he be back before her next surgery? If not, would she ever see him again? Who knew…

-

-

-

"I'll be performing your surgery today," Kouga gave a wolfish smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, K—"

A loud cough interrupted him and he turned to face the redheaded nurse. She raised a brow and smiled sweetly. "The room is ready, SIR."

"Thanks, Ayame," he sheepishly scratched his head.

Kagome watched the nurse haughtily strut away, grumbling about barhopping to clear her mind. What a strange hospital.

-

-

-

"You look dazed," Kagome teased, even though she felt like the world was ending.

Inuyasha blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, my brother…"

"I'm listening," she encouraged, dreading the doors ahead of them. He pushed the wheelchair slowly, but to her they were moving too fast.

"He got engaged."

"Really now?"

"After he got the girl pregnant."

"Oh dear."

"Their wedding's next month."

They stopped before the doors. She could see her family through the glass, waiting by their car. "I think I can wheel myself out of here."

"Right." He didn't step away.

"Uh," Kagome said. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem."

She bit her lip. "You…think we'll see each other again?"

She didn't see his signature smirk. He wry replied, "If you fall down the well again."

"Ha, ha, ha," Kagome sarcastically laughed. "I meant…" her volume significantly decreased when he came into view and leaned down before her, resting his hands on her lap, "if we'll see each other in the streets or…something."

"We could schedule a meeting," he quietly said. "If you want to."

Her voice hitched in her throat. "Like a, a…date?"

He leaned forward. His lips brushed hers before moving away and landing a kiss on her cheek instead. "Or I could just visit your shrine tomorrow." He stood up and stepped away. "Depending on my busy schedule, that is." He winked and casually walked away.

Kagome covered her mouth and blushed a crimson shade of red.

Perhaps falling down that well had been a good birthday present.

-

-

-

**AN:** MU WHA HA HA HA HA! Fluff-tastic, baby!


End file.
